


A Nervous Mess

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [16]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Love Confessions, Other, Shyness, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by @xionroxas:A nervous mess, Cloud Strife





	A Nervous Mess

You had never seen Cloud put so many words together, he was always so quiet and reserved… Why did he all of a sudden start rambling, blushing and became a nervous mess?

You had a feeling that your friends had something to do with it, after all they kept teasing him about you. But since he brushed it off like he normally would, you thought they were just being silly. 

“W-What?” You uttered in awe.

“I… Maybe I heard wrong, but… is it true then, that you feel something for me?” A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as his piercing blue eyes looked away from yours. “Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything…”

You reacted, seeing how flustered and embarrassed he was. Even if you knew your friends definitely tattled to him.

“No, Cloud” Ignoring your racing heart and that voice in your head that called you crazy, you leaned forward and shyly pecked his lips. “You heard right”

It wasn’t too visible, but you definitely noticed the corner of his lips curling up.


End file.
